Silver Wings
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Fire blazed through the town as the young Huntress-in-training killed a Ursa with a bullet to the head. Around her were millions of Grimm, three other figures were fighting in the blazing town.


The sounds of battle and Grimm screamed in Ruby Rose's ears as she sliced a Beowulf in half with her beloved scythe Crescent Rose.

Fire...

Fire blazed through the town as the young Huntress-in-training killed a Ursa with a bullet to the head. Around her were millions of Grimm, three other figures were fighting in the blazing town.

Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long fought the creatures of Grimm along side their leader.

Weiss used a glyph to propel her forward and stab a Beowulf in the head with her rapier.

Blake use Gambol Shroud with her shadow clones to kill the Grimm surrounding her.

Yang used her remaining arm with her gauntlet to punch a Ursa into the ground. Team RWBY were pushing the Grimm back and depleting their numbers.

It didn't last long…

More powerful Grimm started to flood the streets around the burning town towards the team of huntresses.

Team RWBY was growing exhausted, their aura levels were falling fast.

But there was no way out.

A scream of pain caught Ruby's attention. Turning around she saw something that had an emotion appear in her chest.

Weiss was hit into a wall by a large Beowulf that she seemed to be having trouble with earlier. The beast seemed to smirk in victory. The emotion started to bubble in Ruby's chest as she turned to check on her other teammates.

Blake and Yang were back to back and cornered by waves of Grimm, somehow keeping them at a short distance.

Ruby's silver eyes grew wide as images flashed through her mind.

Penny in pieces on the arena floor at the end of her last fight in the Vytal Festival.

Pyrrha on her knees in what is left of the roof of Beacon, a glass arrow threw her chest and the look with the mixture of shock and fear on her face.

Yang on the ground of the burning town with a large hole on her belly, you could see the bloody ground through it.

Blake in the jaws of a Beowulf, fangs digging into her skin, blood rained like a waterfall.

Weiss with giant claw marks running down from the top of her right shoulder to her left hip.

It wasn't the wounds in the vision that scared Ruby the most, it was their eyes.

In all the images. Their eyes looked so… so dead.

No light.

Only darkness.

Ruby clamped her eyes closed as hard as she could to try and get rid of the images, of the past and...her fears.

The scythe-wielder screamed a blood-curling scream that drew everyone moving creature's attention.

Team RWBY looked in awe while the Grimm looked in fear as silver wings seemed to sprout from Ruby's eyes. Tears ran down her face. When the leader's eyes snapped open a light surrounded the entire town.

The rest of Team RWBY covered their eyes until the light and screaming stopped.

"RUBY!" Yang ran to her unconscious younger sister, the other two following close behind.

They didn't realize that all the Grimm seemed to have disappeared.

Yang used her remaining arm to move Ruby's head to her lap and checked her breathing.

"She is alive" the brawler sighed while the Checkmate combo looked relieved.

A crow cawed loudly on it's perch on top of a no longer burning house. It's red eyes watched the girls with more intelligence than most people find in birds.

' _Sleep well, Kiddo'_ it thought in a deep and kinda scratchy voice before it opened it's black wings and flew away.

* * *

 **I was looking though pictures on Ifunny and I stumbled onto the pic that gave me the idea to write this. It's a little darker than my past one-shots, but I like it. It shows a little bit on how I think the silver warrior powers thing works and how Ruby fears she'll lose more friends and all that.**

 **This is pretty much one huge headcanon that I had no thought of writing. I didn't want to write anything before Volume 4 is out, but here I am. None of this is canon so don't go thinking that, this is purely a spur of the moment One-shot.**

 **And this is a One-Shot so don't be expecting another chapter, I hate making people think that because they get sad when I tell them it's a One-Shot and I feel sad when people feel sad.**

 **I don't own RWBY**


End file.
